Exceptional
by Chephren
Summary: Written with BMIK. Post-AC. The way Sephy intended. Sephiroth has conquered the planet and made it his own and finds himself bored until one day, when a certain little Remnant piques his interest.


Title: Exceptional

Authors:BMIK and Chephren

Pairing: Crazy!God!Sephzoo

Rating: M, most definitely

Summary: Post-AC. The way Sephy intended. Sephiroth has conquered the planet and made it his own and finds himself bored until one day, when a certain little Remnant piques his interest.

Warning: This fic is only slightly AU. We were hoping to play around with post-AC Sephzoo, an experiment if you will. XD

Disclaimer: Yeah, Squeenix, Yay Squeenix, Ra Ra Ra… *jostles her black and silver pompoms and cries pathetically*

**_A/N: So this oneshot we wrote back in maybe November and it also is now only just seeing the light of the fandom. XD However we are pleased to have a bit of variety tucked away for you during such times when Schwaerze goes away, Cheph misses her and we both get massive rp withdrawal. Enjoy!_**

BMIK: Yazoo (with Loz and Daj cameos)

Chephren: Sephiroth

* * *

Yazoo walked down the dark, candlelit corridor of the enormous castle Sephiroth had set up after his victory over the traitor. The hallways were empty save for the gloomy atmosphere and cold winds that blew through it.

This was the first time that he had been summoned by the god all alone; usually Sephiroth would give his orders only to the three of them together. They were his tools; they executed his every will, no matter what it was. This time however, when he and his brothers had sat down for dinner, only he had heard the mental call to immediately appear before their maker, and silently he had stood from the table.

Kadaj had narrowed his eyes and watch him go with a suspicious look. He liked to think of himself as their leader, the most important of the trio, and surely the most valuable to Sephiroth. It irked Kadaj that he didn´t know what was going on... Loz had been slightly worried, Yazoo could feel it. He hadn´t lingered on the feeling however. No one kept Sephiroth waiting... Yazoo did wonder what had brought on this curious intermission of his meal though. Not that he really minded. Being with Sephiroth was strange. The man was so powerful, so far away and out of reach; he probably was the only person to hold Yazoo´s interest at all. Not that the Remnant would ever let that shine through. He kept in the background, as the second in command after Kadaj.

Finally arriving before the enormous double doors, Yazoo lowered his head and said neutrally, "You summoned me, Your Majesty?"

That was how they addressed their god; he truly was the one and only king, the god of this planet.

The great god Sephiroth stood looking out the castle window, which was large and arched. It was designed so that he could survey his new kingdom. He had been bored with the desolate expanse outside of Midgar and Edge where nothing grew... so when the great storm clouds came, after his battle with Cloud, Sephiroth had called the rains with the powers Mother had bestowed upon him. It rained every day off and on until green, gnarly looking plants and trees grew in place of the desert wasteland. These plants were special and to venture into them would most certainly mean death to any mere mortals, as Malboros and Ochus had moved into the area as well. But to Sephiroth, it was a beautiful paradise, bloody and carnal! A place he could go when he needed a challenge.

When he heard Yazoo behind him, the great deity didn't turn around, only said, "Come," meaning for Yazoo to join him, "beautiful isn't it?"

He wasn't really in the god business to make small talk, but he wanted to share his ardor with someone, and he wanted something from the youth...

Yazoo stepped forward to come stand behind his master and let his gaze wander over the wilderness. It was astounding what Sephiroth had made of this place and if anything, it presented the man´s enormous powers.

"It is," he calmly affirmed. He felt a bit restless, because surely Sephiroth hadn´t summoned him to discuss the view and the God´s unpredictable mood swings were quite infamous...

"How can I be at your service?" Yazoo therefore asked, face completely blank as his eyes appreciated the powerful form in front of him.

"You will come hunting with me. Now."

It was not a question, and certainly the god was not incapable of asking. The youth in his company was so free though, even if he was a divine servant, and Sephiroth wanted to know that he was loyal, for he knew this opportunistic, hedonistic side of himself all too well. He would pluck the youth from this humdrum castle and take him out into their new terrain, set him loose and there would be hunting alright... and it was not Malboro Sephiroth had a taste for today.

He turned to the youth, awaiting his humbled answer, eyes narrowed and brow lifted expectantly.

Yazoo lowered his head, long hair falling into his impassive face as he obediently affirmed, "Certainly, your Majesty."

Inwardly he was gloating however- What a great opportunity to cement his status, and even climb up the greasy pole! There must be a reason why Sephiroth had chosen Yazoo instead of Kadaj or Loz...

That was all Sephiroth had given as warning. All at once, he rushed Yazoo, catching him around the waist, and picked him up. Together, they crashed through the large window, and fell free for a couple of stories. Sephiroth brought his face very close, looked into the youth's eyes to see if there was any change, how the boy would look under real pressure, simply because he wanted to see that cool demeanor break.

"Beg me for your life, little one."

Yazoo´s eyes widened as he was roughly gripped and pulled close to the hard body. The wind howled around them as they fell, fast, and their long hair was swirling around them. Yazoo moved his eyes to the side for a moment, to see the abyss underneath him coming closer and closer, and the nervous feeling in his belly grew.

What the hell was going on?

It all happened so fast, so sudden, that he needed a few seconds to recover. Was this supposed to be some kind of test? Yazoo didn´t know, but his instincts kicked in and he snuggled closer to the man, a smirk gracing his lips as he breathed lowly into Sephiroth´s ear, "Spare me...please?"

Hm, not quite what he had hoped for. Sephiroth smirked. A challenge then... and he couldn't really say that the reaction didn't make his body stir. He would not let the boy just have his wish so easily.

Sephiroth pulled back and looked at him smugly, watching the reflection of the surrounding chasm behind him rise (or rather lower) in the boy's bright eyes for a moment longer before he unfolded his wing and pulled Yazoo closer. He wasn't quite sure what would frighten the boy, as very little had frightened the ex-General himself. In all earnest, as much as he would have liked to have seen fear in that flawless face, Sephiroth decided to take him into the darkest recesses of the Midgar jungles, where the deadliest animals roamed, and see if he could warm that cool exterior in _other_ ways, ways that might leave them both breathless and disheveled.

The youth was beautiful and the god was hungry.

When they reached a prime location a few leagues off from the ShinRa tower, where the forest had grown over and around metal and glass, Sephiroth flew in low with Yazoo in his arms and then let go without explanation, dropping the Remnant a few inches from the ground, and disappeared.

Yazoo hissed as he fell down and rolled over his shoulder onto the dirty ground of the jungle. He instantly sprang to his feet again and searched the sky for his master, but only gray, heavy clouds met his eyes.

The jungle was full of noises.

Yazoo slowly turned in a circle, hand on his beloved weapon, eyes narrowed. Now what was this supposed to be? Frankly, the amused look Sephiroth had given him just before he had dropped Yazoo made the young man feel somewhat wary, but thrilled as well. This was so much more entertaining than the dull duties he usually had to perform. The corners of his lips twitching up again, Yazoo started to walk towards the building to get a sense of direction, ignoring the strange growling noises that came from deeper within the poisonously green and lively jungle.

"Bring it on then..."

Sephiroth stood on a tree branch high above, watching for the moment. Shedding his armor, gloves and long coat, he put his harness back on, as he would never leave Masamune behind where his precious could cause some tree-dwelling fiend indigestion. Then he set off after Yazoo into the ruined city with his clothes in hand. He flew ahead of the youth, leaving pieces of his gear along the way as clues, although it was really needless. The ShinRa Tower was the ultimate goal all the same but it was more fun and he wanted to see what the youth would make of these clues.

He then doubled back behind his servant to stick to the treetops and follow Yazoo's progress.

His lithe form moving through the high bushes almost inaudibly, Yazoo sneaked towards the tower. He had to avoid any noise, because once he was found by the creatures in the woods, it was over. He only had so much ammunition and the gunshots would only attract more wild animals... Narrowing his eyes again, Yazoo moved cautiously towards a shining item lying in his way. He stopped before it, taking a look around to make sure he was safe, before he crouched down and let his fingers glide over the cooling leather. Tilting his head, Yazoo picked it up and held it under his nose, his nostrils flaring in excitement as he smelled the unique, heady scent of his god.

So they were playing a game of cat and mouse indeed, some sort of paper chase... Yazoo was just wondering who was chasing who- and what the reward would be. So if Sephiroth was leading the way with his gear, then it had to mean that he couldn´t be wearing it- which in return meant that his silver God was...almost naked. At that revelation, Yazoo´s head shot up again, searching for his master, his moist tongue licking over his lip.

Oh, this was a fun game all right!

Since he couldn´t see Sephiroth anywhere, and had stayed here far too long anyway, Yazoo crept further through the thick jungle, searching for the next price to claim.

Sephiroth was rather excited by now, after seeing how enthusiastic Yazoo was about their game. Yes, this kid understood how to have a good time too. As Yazoo moved forward, Sephiroth followed behind him by air.

At one critical point, a white coeurl caught scent of the youth, and began to stalk its prey silently. Narrowing his eyes, the one winged angel zipped toward the branch from where the coeurl was about ready to pounce. Drawing Masamune, Sephiroth thrust forward, skewering the animal through its snowy white pelt, and the blade ran through until he was eye to eye with the deathly-surprised fiend.

"..._My _prey, kitty..." he growled lowly as he threw it to the side with a swipe of his forearm. Knowing Masamune's holy song rang out as it sliced through the air, the ex-General disappeared in a flash, as there was no way the youth's mako enhanced ears didn't hear that.

And surely Yazoo did swirl around as he heard Masamune kill something big, and quickly followed the sound, hoping to catch the god. All he found however was the bloody, cooling corpse of the giant coeurl. His face going pale, Yazoo stepped around it, weapon drawn. What was most unsettling was that the creature had been so close to him and he hadn´t even noticed it! Surely, if Sephiroth hadn´t killed it...

Shaking his head, Yazoo narrowed his eyes and looked up again. It was getting darker and darker by the minute, and soon the smell of a fresh corpse would draw even worse creatures here! Yazoo decided that it was safer to go one level higher and jumped from tree branch to tree branch, till finally he was at the foot of the tower. Meanwhile he had gathered the rest of Sephiroth´s gear, assuring him that this was the place the god wanted him to be.

As he stepped into the overgrown, dark building, Yazoo was wondering what his brothers were doing right now. He was also wondering if he would ever see them again because as far as he knew, Sephiroth was unpredictable enough to kill him on a whim. Still, it was so exciting to play this game of power with a man as mighty and crazy as his god was!

"Kitty kitty kitty..." he smirked, as he walked deeper into the building, weapon drawn. "Where are you?"

"Here," Sephiroth purred into Yazoo's ear, stirring the youth's long silver hair as he breathed in the scent of his Remnant's skin, letting his body heat radiate over them both. In a flash, he was gone again, leaving both boots and his tight leather pants pooled around them, still warm.

He was naked now, and erect. This game was more fun that he'd had since he'd finally defeated Cloud!

Yazoo jumped at the voice sounding right behind him and the warm breath ghosting over his ear, making the fine hairs on his neck stand up. His heart was pounding in his chest; he hadn´t actually thought Sephiroth could hear him! Well, he probably was lucky that the God was in a fairly good mood and had decided to not kill Yazoo right on the spot for his impudence...

It was too damn dark in here for him to see much, even though his pupils widened to let in more light. What he did see however was clear evidence that it hadn´t been just a bad joke his senses had played on him; crouching down, his fingers glided over the warm leather. Suppressing a moan, Yazoo felt his nether regions grow very warm, as he gathered the last of Sephiroth´s clothes and had a look around again. The man was nowhere to be seen...

A lot more wary now, Yazoo kept sneaking towards the broken stairs to get up to the higher levels.

Now, the winged god meant business, this was foreplay as far as he was concerned. He had indirectly declared his intentions, and the youth seemed willing enough. _Now,_ he wanted to see and feel, and the sooner the better...

He rushed Yazoo from behind and swept the long hair aside, brandishing Masamune, he sliced away the confounded harness, causing the boy to lurch forward, and also swiped the black leather gloves. He growled lowly at the pale white skin revealed to him, and that was just lily white hands so far…

Yazoo hissed as he was attacked like this, his body trying to find a fighting stance, but Sephiroth was too fast for him to react. He had let go of the former General´s clothes during the surprise attack, but didn´t take them back up off the ground now.

The Remnant scanned his surroundings for the god again, panting, weapon drawn. There surely was no way he could defend himself against Sephiroth, but Yazoo´s body reacted by itself anyways

It was also reacting in another way... Underneath his tight leather, Yazoo could feel goosebumps rise and his nipples hardened. Nothing was as thrilling as a good fight, and he was so lucky to have the most powerful opponent ever! Still, it was the mental image of the one winged angel being so near him in all his naked glory that made Yazoo inwardly moan...

Sephiroth waited as the youth made his way up another floor, then another lightning-fast rush. A few more notes of Masamune's ethereal song and the god-king had sliced and peeled away the long, sleek overcoat and military boots. He left the pants, for now. Spying the cuts on Yazoo's skin, one across his pale back, one over his forearm, Sephiroth was behind him, pressing his hard cock firmly into Yazoo's leather clad buttocks as he bowed his head to lick away a trickle of crimson blood.

"You taste good... Yazoo..." and he was gone again.

This time Yazoo didn´t even really try to pretend that he was defending himself; instead his eyes dropped to half mast as he felt the man press against him from behind, and licked his lips at the enormous, hard thing that pressed against him. His legs went a bit weak. This game was getting better and better for sure! And when he felt Sephiroth´s moist tongue at his stinging wounds, he couldn´t help the deep moan.

Too fast the God was gone again, however. Huffing in slight frustration, Yazoo narrowed his eyes, before he sensually stroked over his arm, gathering some blood on his fingertips and suckling them away with his swirling, hungry tongue.

"Your Majesty, won´t you have mercy on me now?" he purred, searching the overgrown building as he slowly walked up. "Won´t you... let me taste you as well?"

Sephiroth smirked in his dark corner and ran a hand over his needy cock. He had really meant for the youth to find his own way to the top, molesting and provoking him along it, but... _Fuck it,_ he decided, and unfurled his soft, feathery wing. He was feeling lenient today. Swooping in, the angel plucked Yazoo from the ground and carried him up story after story in his arms.

"All in good time, my pretty pet," he said approvingly, pressed his naked groin into the supple body, and leaned in to aggressively claim those pouty lips, not really bothering to see where they were going. Although in ruins, he knew this damned tower forwards, backwards and in his sleep.

Yazoo was torn between gasping at the strange zigzagging they did on their way up and being horrified at how close they came to rusty panels and concrete that stuck out from the tower.

On the other hand Sephiroth´s burning tongue in his mouth was making him dizzy and go limp, and eventually he decided that he really didn´t care if they _did_ impale themselves on something. Yazoo groaned into the god´s mouth, his whole body feeling as if it was set on fire, tingling and smoldering from just one kiss! He probably wouldn´t even survive a full-fledged sex scene with the Angel, but he´d certainly try...

Clinging to Sephiroth´s naked body as well as he could, Yazoo pressed himself closer, willingly, almost demandingly.

On the skeletal top floor, the sad emptiness that was left of the executive offices and Rufus Shinra's penthouse suite, Sephiroth called the winds, which blew away most of the dirt and flotsam before setting them down on bare feet. Although he loved destruction, he still liked things the way he liked them. He did not want his new toy to not be able to carry out orders due to infected, gangrenous feet. On top of that, it was just not very appetizing.

Up here, they could see everything for miles, including Edge, now a dead husk of a town, as well as the Silver God's castle looming in the distance... and if it was paying attention, everything could also see them.

After Yazoo's perfect feet touched the milder surface, Sephiroth let go and stood back, watching the boy intently.

"Take those off, and present yourself to me. I want to see everything." The god made his leer extra predatory.

Yazoo shivered only ever so slightly at the cold winds, even though his body was so hot and wanton. It was almost unbearable to be set free again as he only lusted for more, to be touched and kissed more.

Dizzily he shook his head, seeing the smirk on Sephiroth´s face. The god knew exactly how he felt right now, how much he needed more contact, and he was playing with Yazoo, torturing him a bit. Stumbling in his frenzy, the silver haired Remnant licked his lips and then moved his hands over his belly towards his waistband. Slowly, maybe just to get a little payback, he opened the button. His hand vanished between the black fabric and his white skin, and he gasped, lashes fluttering as his hand rubbed over the hot, swollen flesh of his erection. Then he withdrew his fingers and slowly pulled his pants down, revealing more and more of his rosy, leaking dick and finally his long slender legs.

Sephiroth cocked an elegant eyebrow at the Remnant's boldness but he allowed it, as it had served to give him a show.

"Very nice," he purred again, and he moved closer, his powers swelling around him to make Yazoo come off the ground and float a few inches above it. The ground really _was_ too dirty for what he had in mind. Pulling the youth's knee's upwards so that he was in a more horizontal position, the god-king lilted, "... but I did mean _everything_, pet... Show your Master, and make it good."

Feeling even more dizzy now that he was so close to the god again and could smell his intoxicating scent, feeling his enormous power lift him up, Yazoo´s stomach flipped. His eyes dropped to the giant, succulent phallus that was standing pointedly between the Angel´s legs.

"You are a god indeed..." the Remnant breathed, unconsciously and licked his lips again. Then his eyes settled on Sephiroth´s as he finally did as he was told, spreading his legs and with long fingers, lifting his soft balls so his god-king could have a good look at his puckering, clenching hole.

Hopefully he liked what he saw, because Yazoo really was starving for that cock!

"Hn," Sephiroth agreed but his cock twitched noticeably at the Remnant's sexy compliment and he felt quite warm inside. As much as the god wanted him, to fuck him into the next world, he thought a little discipline was in order, only because, for the first time since establishing his divinity, the silver angel didn't feel completely in control of the situation. It was a bit thrilling, but he could not allow his Remnant any reign over him.

"How bold you are, pet! I think a lesson needs to be learned here..." and he pulled the boy to him, turning him over so that Yazoo faced away, overlooking the vast jungle. "Your words are so pleasing, your body so willing, but when given an order, you shall obey forthwith, understand?"

When his mouth was even with that tight entrance to his Remnant's hot little body, Sephiroth sniffed at him, running his tongue over hanging balls and the tight hole before sinking his teeth into a tender buttock, still holding the boy aloft.

"Hgn!" Yazoo bit his tongue to not cry out as his eyes rolled back. He was pretty sure he'd passed out for a second there at the overwhelming pleasure that ran through his veins like sparkling, hot iron. His hole was twitching desperately, as was his cock and he had a bit of a metallic taste on his tongue. But having a god´s mouth so close to his most sensitive, secret places... It was making him high and feel like if he was on a special drug or so.

Still, Sephiroth´s teeth around his testicles also made him aware of what power the man held over him, and how erratic he could be at times. Better not anger him now...

"Hn," Yazoo therefore complied, his dazed eyes blinking, his ass wriggling for more.

Sephiroth smirked again. "Good."

He tipped the youth forward so that Yazoo's head was even with his cock, which proudly stared the boy in the face as his fingertips found that delicious hole again.

"Now, tell me what you would like me to do to you, and if you do well, I may just reward you, pretty one. But if you fail..." Sephiroth wrenched Yazoo out of his levitation by a slender ankle and stepped to the edge, hanging Yazoo over the side headfirst.

"Kersplat. Understood?" and with a smug smirk, he brought Yazoo back up so that he could play with him some more, teasing the boy with his cock.

Was this for real? If Sephiroth really had meant what he had just said... But then again, Yazoo was Allure. Sephiroth´s allure to be exact, and he had confidence that he could satisfy the man´s needs. Or so he hoped...

A strange, twisted thrill had shot through him as he had hung over the edge of the building, seeing the tiny jungle so many stories underneath him, the wind howling around him. Back at the roof, Yazoo licked his lips, facing that delectable cock again, and purred, "Why your Majesty, I understand you very well... So if you please get that devilish tongue of yours inside me? Lick me... please?"

Yazoo´s tongue darted out to briefly flick over Sephiroth´s straining member, very well aware that this could be viewed as an act of defiance, but he couldn´t help it. If he didn´t get a taste of it, he would go crazy!

"Hmm..." Sephiroth thought about those naughty words as he enjoyed the wet tongue on him... he couldn't say he didn't appreciate Yazoo's initiative. "Certainly... and while you're down there, give me more of your silver tongue..."

Sephiroth didn´t have to tell him that twice! Hungrily, Yazoo lapped up the long, pulsing shaft, his tongue swirling around the hot flesh. It licked over a throbbing vein, down to the hilt and over the soft skin of god-like testicles. Wrapping his mouth around them, Yazoo closed his eyes and started to suckle them lightly. So far, so good. He hadn´t become a bloody smear on the pavement yet, and he had even been allowed to suck off his Highness.

Sephiroth tasted every bit as good as he looked, so very beautiful and superior and from beyond this world.

Growling in pleasure, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Yazoo's slender waist and started to lick and taste every wrinkled intricacy of the boy's hole wetly, occasionally stroking over smooth balls and the underside of a stiff shaft, blowing on wet skin with his hot breath. Closing his eyes against the sweet rapture that hot little mouth gave him, Sephiroth hugged him closer in strong arms, his wing spreading, beginning long, slow flaps.

Soon, they floated above everything, the trees, the tower, snarling predators lurking below... everything. Sephiroth couldn't resist sucking the boy's length into his mouth a few times, before letting go to lick at the sticky precum at the rosy tip.

"Hn, delicious... wrap your legs around me, pet... and ask me nicely once more..." and then he began to jab at Yazoo's slick entrance with the tip of his tongue, threatening to penetrate and give the boy what he wanted.

Yazoo´s breath hitched again as they flew higher and higher and he closed his eyes. It probably was that sight that deterred him from cumming right then and there, because Sephiroth´s touches were beyond heavenly. Maybe it was the Jenova cells, but somehow every touch and contact sparked fireworks in his belly and his heart was racing like there was no tomorrow! Yazoo was utterly at Sephiroth´s mercy now; if the man dropped him, there was nothing he could do about it... and still it thrilled him, in a sick way.

Obediently, the Remnant grasped Sephiroth´s thick, long shaft and slowly started to stroke it, his warm palm gliding over the pulsing organ. His lips wrapped around the tip and started to lightly suckle at the rosy flesh. More and more his mouth sucked in, slowly, devotedly, hoping it was enough to please his god. Eventually his head was bobbing up and down Sephiroth´s lap, eyes half lidded and blissful at the delicious cock in his mouth.

Sephiroth groaned, humored by the way Yazoo had chosen to ask him. Well enough. His wet tongue slithered inside, touching the inner walls seeking, tasting. He growled low again, causing the boy's body to quake with reverberation. The god's fingertips also sought out the soft testicles, lingering on a well-formed shaft, before moving downward over a taut belly and hardened nipples and back up again.

Eventually Yazoo had to let go of Sephiroth´s cock to release a deep moan and nuzzle his cheek against the wet, delicious swelling. His hips were gyrating due to the ruthless penetration and Yazoo´s head was swimming from all the pleasure. Knitting his brows, he panted, helplessly gulping and keeping his eyes closed still.

"Y-your Majesty, if it... isn´t too much to a-ask for... could you consider just... just fucking me now, please?" The last part was accompanied by another hiss, as Sephiroth dove deep inside him and Yazoo threw his head back, clinging to Sephiroth´s thigh.

Withdrawing his tongue, Sephiroth was more than ready to grant this generous boon immediately but he wanted to be sure his power here was noted. Letting go of the lithe body in his arms, Sephiroth let him fall a good few meters, before diving backward himself and flying down to catch Yazoo, turning them both right side up. Pulling the youth's tense body close to him again, the one winged angel guided long gorgeous legs around his waist and nudged his cock inside the wet, needy hole awaiting him with a satisfied groan.

His cock needed the boy so badly, needed to possess him utterly, and he claimed Yazoo's panting mouth again, pushing his tongue inside to tease, plunder and caress. Yazoo could do nothing more than give a deep moan as a hot tongue swirled in his mouth, taking his breath away. He wasn´t sure if he was still alive, but that fat, throbbing cock pressing inside him sure felt like heaven!

The boy pushed his pelvis back, to get more inside of him, and his arm sneaked up to hold Sephiroth´s face and demand more of his mouth. He was in such a mad, aching frenzy. His whole body convulsed and all his senses mingled so that he could only feel the warmth of Sephiroth´s hard body inside him, smell his scent and hear the slapping noises they made.

Tucking Yazoo securely into the crook of his arm, Sephiroth kissed back with the most passion he had felt in years. Then he tipped them so that they were horizontal and began to make a large circle over the jungle. After that however, he let the air simply take them and the wing kept them airborne and safe, for he could no longer steer, the pleasure overwhelmed him so. His hips thrust on their own, colliding wetly and deliciously with the underside of Yazoo's buttocks.

"Hn, very satisfactory..." he affirmed breathily, after finally letting the other mouth go, "do you like this, pet? Being fucked by your Master?" and he began to assault Yazoo's prostate with his heated tip and his other hand reached down to reach in between them and tease and pull on Yazoo's beautiful cock. He wanted to hear the boy's voice frantic with pleasure as he answered, knowing it would be the very thing that would push them both over the edge.

"Uh-huh," Yazoo incoherently breathed, his mouth blindly searching for that dexterous tongue again, as he rocked back and forth in Sephiroth´s lap. If anyone looked up into the sky, they would see the white figures against the darkness and Yazoo had a distinct feeling that somehow Kadaj was just now looking out of a window. At least the cool nagging at the back of his skull told him so... Smirking, Yazoo undulated his hips again in a sensual movement, feeling no shame to be so blatant and wanton as he moaned, "Yesss, you fuck me so well your Majesty!"

Sephiroth squeezed the cock in his hands at that well played affirmation, and the equally arousing thought patterns behind it...

"Is that right…? Well then I have a gift for you for your devoted service to your liege..." and he put his orgasm on hold for a moment, and took off with Yazoo for their sinister homestead.

Seeking out the window in question, Sephiroth spied his youngest Remnant, Kadaj, and gently brought Yazoo and himself down to hover outside the glass, lifting Yazoo to turn him so that he was on display for the bratty youth. The youngest would be able to see very well the one winged angel's cock repeatedly disappearing inside Yazoo's body.

"Does this please you, kitten?"

Yazoo could see the tightening jaw of his sibling, but Kadaj didn´t dare to look away or leave, no matter how much he disliked his brother being favored right now. And for Sephiroth to be such an asshole and rub it right in too, when Kadaj had served him so well all this time!

Yazoo got off incredibly well on his brother´s cranky, jealous expression and the cock pounding inside him. The expert hand on his own straining member didn´t help matters. He came with a hiss, head falling forward, his long hair hiding the delighted expression of his face. If it hadn´t been for the glass window, he would have come right into Kadaj´s face. So his seed splattered against the window and ran down slowly, as Yazoo breathed, overwhelmed with the brutal orgasm that shook his whole body, "Your Majesty!"

Seeing Kadaj's seething countenance, then watching Yazoo's beautiful face in the glass as his orgasm overwhelmed him, Sephiroth even felt a bit cheated when he didn't see that pretty face as the seed spurted out of him. Mother knows he would be fucking him _again_! He didn't know why but there was something about this kid. Sephiroth liked the way Yazoo's mind worked. He wanted to be inside him when they sailed Gaia to their new paradise.

This realization and hearing Yazoo's voice call him in that whimpering tone that made Sephiroth's balls draw up tight to his body and he filled Yazoo with his seed. Pulling the little one close to his well-muscled chest, Sephiroth lay back and they descended together, his wing angling them lazily like a fall leaf, swaying to and fro on the breeze until he got his strength back and they went back to retrieve their discarded gear.

Yazoo had never been so exhausted and satisfied and he felt that throughout his whole life, he had been missing something he had just found. He couldn´t speak, or form a coherent sentence to express his gratefulness, so he simply let his God hold him, content to be so close.

Really, if he had known earlier that this was what Sephiroth could do then he would have thrown himself at the man way earlier! To him, right now, there was no man more staggering and worthy of his respect and praise, and there probably never would be another.

Epilogue

_One Year Later -_

The silver god paced back and forth, causing the storm clouds to swirl and funnel in the sky. It was already raining. If he got much more distressed, the tornadoes would come. Growling, he yanked at a lock of his long, silver hair to make sure he was still corporeal and his eyes rolled up to look at the sky in anguish.

_Yazoo... _he summoned impatiently.

Yazoo had looked up through a window at the dark, thundering sky and hurried to get to his god and lover´s room. After their first 'hunting,' many had followed until it became a regular occurrence that Sephiroth would summon and devour him. Yazoo didn´t mind at all, he felt extremely content in the presence of their king, even though Sephiroth was unpredictable, cruel and sadistic at times. He had never hurt Yazoo once however...

Now this didn´t look good at all.

If the storm was this bad then the one winged angel must be in a very, very VERY bad mood and it was probably a good thing that he summoned Yazoo and not one of the poor servants that he would rip apart anyway at first sight. Yazoo wondered what could have upset his silver angel so... Calmly, he finally appeared in the door way, announcing his presence with a quiet "You summoned me, your majesty?"

When he noticed the Remnant, Sephiroth's pupils dilated as he stopped up short and looked at the youth.

"Explain yourself!"

Yazoo was utterly taken aback and carefully shifted his weight. Sephiroth was in a bad mood all right... and on top of that, Yazoo had no idea what was wrong. To be on the safe side, he put on a humble, contrite expression, and 'explained' "I am very sorry, Your Majesty, had I known beforehand, I would have never let it come so far."

He hoped that Sephiroth didn´t notice that he was trying to win time and waited if maybe the man would give him a clue as to what exactly it was that had him so upset.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed now as he realized Yazoo wasn't on the same page and it thrilled him to make the cool Remnant uncomfortable. It made his loins warm, but he was too irritated at this point.

"Hm, let's analyze what you have done lately that could _possibly _be upsetting."

Clearing his throat, Yazoo looked up, turned on the charm and prettily cocked his head to the side. With a pacifying smile, he tried to calm the man, his mind frantically skipping over the past few weeks and his possible failures.

"Well... I am very sorry about your pet but you see, it really wasn´t my fault that he ran right into the line of my gun..." To tell the truth, the ugly humanoid that Sephiroth had held since a few days ago for his own amusements had irritated Yazoo and he had shot him out of unconscious jealousy, even though the boy had only been one of Sephiroth´s victims to torture. Yazoo didn´t want anyone around the Silver God but himself and he hated it when Sephiroth took interest in anything but him. Slowly Yazoo walked up towards the seething deity, daring to lay a hand on his arm.

"You are still upset about that?" he queried, thinking that he would feel rather... guilty if Sephiroth was.

"You..." The light bulb went on in Sephiroth's black thoughts as he felt the boy's hand on his arm and heard his words. Backing away, he was so agitated that a flapping was heard and his wing came out. He began to strip, gloves, harness and coat came off and he laid them across his throne for the moment and looked at Yazoo, his face unreadable.

Now Yazoo really was confused, all right. He just stood there, eyes narrowed as he watched Sephiroth undressing. He had seen many bad mood swings, but this was... beyond anything he had witnessed so far. It did seem now as if Sephiroth wanted sex, right? But he was still angry, wasn´t he? For the lack of anything better to do, Yazoo reached for the straps of his armor, unsure if he was required to undress as well. Just to make sure, he slowly asked, "Your Majesty... is there any way I can help you?"

Sephiroth raised his hand to silence the youth, as he needed clarity. All his thoughts, the interference of the planet, and Mother speaking to him... Gods _dammit_!

"Can I have a moment alone?" he barked at the noise in his head... before he turned back to his Remnant, same expressionless face. Abruptly and without warning, Sephiroth's face twisted in pain as his fingertips tore into his bare chest and pulled out his beating heart through his ribcage. He doubled over and it took him a moment to recover, but he did. He was a god after all and it would not faze him for long.

Holding the beating organ out to Yazoo in an open palm, he offered, "Here..."

_No need to steal it, little one… for I am giving it to you._

Yazoo had watched in utter horror at the scene, his mouth hanging open. With widened eyes he stared at the bloody, still beating muscle and then slowly took it, as the meaning of it dawned on him.

"Your... Majesty..." his voice failed him, as he held the heart in both his hands as if it was the most precious thing in the world, which it was! Usually Yazoo wasn´t known for his display of affections, but this really got to him, so he looked back at Sephiroth, whispering, "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me..."

Blushing furiously, Sephiroth reached up to curl bloody fingertips into Yazoo's hair, brushing a thumb over his cheek. "You are..." Sephiroth searched for a word, "truly exceptional, Yazoo." As he leaned his forehead against the Remnant's, already his body was regenerating quickly. Slipping his arm around the youth, no longer paying the drying blood any mind, the one winged angel drew Yazoo close and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder blade. Taking a moment to close his eyes and lick over those smooth lips, Sephiroth rested it finally on a firm buttock as a large black wing whipped out to full spread from the youth's back, causing Yazoo to gasp in shock.

Yazoo was too moved to really be able to say anything. All his adoration and infinite affection was conveyed by a deep look into the other´s eyes as he held the warm, bloody heart close to his own and flapped his new wing a bit. Yazoo opened his mouth, trying to say something, but he was at an utter loss for words.

Sephiroth's expression grew concerned when he noticed Yazoo looking at him like that. Had it been too much? "Oh... did you want two wings, kitten? Or do you _not_ want it?"

"Actually... I wanted three wings," Yazoo sniffed teasingly, before he leaned his head against Sephiroth´s broad chest that had healed by now. He sighed, flapping his wing a bit more and then drew it around the god, pulling him closer.

"How very practical," Yazoo muttered and then boldly reached up, claiming the one winged angel´s lips for the first time in a tender, sweet kiss.

Kadaj stared dumbfounded at the scene from the hiding spot by the door where he had been standing. He had thought that, judging from the storm clouds and Sephiroth´s rage this time, the god would tear apart his brother, and _that_ Kadaj wouldn´t have wanted to miss for anything! Finally he would get Sephiroth´s favor again and- well, the truth obviously didn´t match with Kadaj´s grand fantasies, as the youth had to witness a moment later. He watched the pounding heart first in Sephiroth´s and then in Yazoo´s hand, for a moment wondering if he had lost his mind entirely now or something. Eventually, as the cuddling started, Kadaj knew that there was no chance for him to ever get rid of Yazoo, and with a morose expression he quietly left his hiding spot, before all the fluff would send him retching out his guts.

~End

**_So the quirky love that is our idea of Canon!Sephzoo. Did you likie? XD_**


End file.
